Sejuani/rozwój
}} Sejuani jest brutalną, surową zrodzoną z lodu matką wojny Zimowego Szponu, jednego z najstraszniejszych plemion Freljordu. Jej ludzie toczą bój o przetrwanie z żywiołami, zmuszając ich do najeżdżania Noxian, Demacian i Avarosan, by przeżyć srogie zimy. Sejuani przewodzi najniebezpieczniejszym z tych ataków z siodła swojego ogromnego dzika Bristle’a i używa korbacza z Prawdziwego Lodu, by zamrażać i roztrzaskiwać przeciwników. Sejuani w młodości przeżyła trudne chwile i wychowała się w barbarzyństwie. Kiedy inni poddali się trudnym warunkom , ona stała się silniejsza; ból stał się siłą, głód - motywacją, a mróz - sojusznikiem pozbywającym się słabych. Dzięki swoim przejściom nauczyła się, że aby przeżyć w krainie wiecznej zimy należy się stać równie chłodnym i bezlitosnym. W jej oczach towarzysze albo mają dość wytrwałości, by przetrwać, albo mogą zginąć. Wie, że kiedy podbije Freljord, ci, którzy przetrwają, utworzą groźne państwo. Jako dziecko, przywódczyni plemienia patrzyła jak jej współplemieńcy umierają. Chłód i głód zabił wszystkich, poza najbardziej odpornymi. Była jedyną z rodzeństwa, która dożyła dziesiątej wiosny, co upewniło ją, że czeka ją śmierć w męczarniach. Zdesperowana udała się po poradę duchową do mistyka plemienia. Ten jednak nie przepowiedział jej śmierci. Stwierdził, że Sejuani podbije i zjednoczy kiedyś podzielone plemiona Freljordu. Uzbrojona w wiarę w swoje przeznaczenie Sejuani dokonywała czynów, które zabiłyby wielu innych, nieposiadających tak silnej woli przetrwania. Wędrowała przez zamiecie bez żywności i odzieży i trenowała oraz pozwalała lodowatym wiatrom chłostać jej ciało. Walczyła z najsilniejszymi wojownikami plemienia jeden po drugim, dopóki nogi nie zaczęły odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa. Kiedy przejęła władzę w plemieniu rozkazała wojownikom brać z niej przykład. Pod jej rządami plemię stało się silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak to oferta pokoju, a nie wypowiedzenie wojny stało się początkiem podbojów Sejuani. Pierwszego dnia zimy posłowie z przybyli do obozu Sejuani z darem avarosańskiego zboża. Ashe chciała przekazać, że jeśli zjednoczą się z jej plemieniem, Zimowe Szpony nigdy nie będą już głodne. Dla Sejuani dar ten był obelgą. Zobaczyła w członkach plemienia Ashe słabeuszy, którzy woleli zajmować się rolą niż walką. Czuła dla nich tylko pogardę. Sejuani zebrała swój lud i podpaliła zboże. Ogłosiła, że oferta Ashe może sprowadzić na nich tylko słabość. Odbierała posłom ich zapasy i odesłała ich z wiadomością - Zimowe Szpony dowiodą Avarosanom, że we Freljordzie mogą przetrwać tylko silni. Sejuani wyruszyła na jedną z wielu bolesnych lekcji. right|150px . Nie pilnujemy starożytnych ruin jak Mroźnia Straż. Nie litujemy się nad słabymi. Gdyż to odwaga jest prawdziwym wybawieniem FRELJORDU. Jesteśmy bojowym okrzykiem niesionym wiatrem. Jesteśmy siłą gór. Jesteśmy !| o swoim plemieniu}} Odwiedź Freljord Witamy na mroźnej północy - wietrznym, targanym wojną regionie, w którym mieszkają najbardziej wytrwałe ludy Runeterry. To tu trzy wielkie plemiona walczą o kontrolę nad swą lodową ojczyzną. center|640px Stara Po narodzinach Sejuani mistycy z jej plemienia przepowiedzieli, że to właśnie ona zjednoczy i poprowadzi podzielone plemiona . Jej lud cierpiał przez wieki, gdyż przegrana w wielkiej wojnie odsunęła ich od mocno ograniczonych we Freljordzie zasobów żywności. Sejuani dorastała w tej nędzy i to pchało ją do wypełnienia przeznaczenia. Zmuszając się do nadludzkiego wysiłku, wędrowała przez zamiecie bez żywności i odzieży i trenowała, a lodowate wiatry chłostały jej ciało. Walczyła z najsilniejszymi wojownikami w plemieniu do chwili, dopóki nogi nie zaczęły odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa. Mimo że odnosiła urazy, które zabiłyby każdego członka jej plemienia, to za każdym razem wstawała z powrotem na nogi, prowadzona tylko siłą woli – jej plemię zaczęło nazywać ją Sercem Zamieci. W dniu swych dwudziestych urodzin Sejuani ogłosiła, że poprowadzi swój lud w celu podbicia ziem należących do ich wrogów. Zakończyła swój trening i była gotowa do starcia z przywódcami pozostałych plemion. Jej dokonania stały się legendarne, co sprawiało, że żołnierze walczący u jej boku byli silni i nieustępliwi. Jednakże, zanim Sejuani rozpoczęła swoją kampanię, podjęła działania pokojowe we Freljordzie i dołączyła do League of Legends, aby udowodnić, że ludziom można oszczędzić cierpienia. Dla Sejuani było to naruszenie tradycji – tchórzliwe posunięcie, którego celem było zagarnięcie skromnych zasobów Freljordu. Zobaczyła, że upór jej pobratymców słabnie, gdyż doszli oni do wniosku, że jest to jedyny sposób na lepsze życie. Zdecydowała, że aby udowodnić, że jest prawowitą władczynią Freljordu, musi pokonać Ashe na arenie League of Legends. }} Rozwój Zwiastun right|300px Jak spodziewało się wielu entuzjastów historii świata, Sejuani, Furia Zimy dołączy do League. Chcieliśmy poświęcić chwilę na omówienie jej mechaniki rozgrywki.Sejuani, Furia Zimy Przybywająca z Freljordu Sejuani łączy czystą siłę fizyczną z potęgą zimy, charakterystyczną dla jej ojczyzny. Po spowolnieniu przeciwników za pomocą swojej umiejętności biernej – 20px '''Zamrożenia' – może skorzystać z umiejętności , aby zwiększyć efekt spowolnienia i zadać obrażenia. Dzięki temu może ona ciągle ograniczać ruchy przeciwników, przez co stanowi duże zagrożenie – co musi być cechą każdego obrońcy.'' Sejuani może rozpocząć walkę na dwa sposoby: za pomocą mierzonej szarży na dziku lub korzystając ze swojej superumiejętności, . Pierwsza umiejętność tratuje i zamraża przeciwników, a druga unieruchamia ich całkowicie poprzez umieszczenie w lodowym bloku. Przeciwnicy znajdujący się w pobliżu celu zostają ogłuszeni na krótszy czas. Dobra celność przy umiejętnościach mierzonych jest bardzo ważna, gdyż Sejuani musi zająć właściwą pozycję, aby jej cel był ogłuszony przez jak najdłuższy czas. Odpowiednie użycie tej umiejętności może zmienić przebieg walki drużynowej. Niecelne trafienie może spowodować, że długie ogłuszenie zadziała na obrońcę lub mniej ważny cel. Jest to nasza pierwsza bohaterka z wierzchowcem i jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani nie tylko ze względu na to, że wypuszczamy kobietę barbarzyńcę jeżdżącą na dziku, ale także obrońcę, który przez cały czas przeszkadza wrogom i może rozpocząć walkę z potężnym uderzeniem! Wyprawa do Freljordu 'Rozdział II: Zimowy Szpon' Terytorium Zimowego Szpona Im dalej zapuszczamy się na tereny , tym zimniej się robi. Nie muszę maskować swoich śladσw, śnieg robi to za mnie. Wiem, że nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani. W pobliżu granicy przeszliśmy przez spaloną wioskę. Ślady kopyt rozchodzą się we wszystkich kierunkach. Czyżby zabici mieszkańcy postanowili pozostać lojalni wobec , gdy przybył ? Czy właśnie to Sejuani sprowadza na swoich wrogów? Nie jestem w stanie wyjaśnić stanu drugiej avarosańskiej wioski, którą odkryliśmy. Była opuszczona. Nie było widać żadnych śladσw walki, ale proporce Avarosy zostały zniszczone. Czy ci ludzie uciekli? thumb|275px|left|Szkic przedstawiający Sejuani, liderkę plemienia Zimowy Szpon Obóz Sejuani wypatrzył oddział Zimowego Szpona. Bez niego już dawno byłabym martwa. Schowaliśmy się i ominęli nas, nie mając pojęcia, że jesteśmy w pobliżu. Poszliśmy za nimi do obozu Sejuani. Kilka oddziałσw dołączyło do pierwszego. Każdy z nich przyniσsł jakieś zdobycze: broń, jedzenie i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, rekrutσw. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mieszkańcy drugiej wioski nie uciekli, tylko z własnej woli dołączyli do Zimowego Szpona. Najbardziej fanatyczni służący Ashe określali Zimowego Szpona jako bandę wygłodniałych i kiepsko wyposażonych łupieżców, ale o zmroku w obozie rozpoczęła się wielka uczta, z dużą ilością jedzenia i picia (głównie picia). Widziałam Sejuani tylko przez chwilę. Siedząc na swojej bestii, stanowiła naprawdę przerażający widok. Ale nawet ona dołączyła do biesiady. Ich pieśni wychwalały jej imię. Wygląda na to, że Sejuani nie pragnie tylko niszczyć. Chce zjednoczyć plemiona Freljordu, a jej oddziały rosną z każdym nowym rekrutem. Tego się nie spodziewałam. Razem z Valem udamy się na wschσd i poszukamy ludzi lojalnych Avarosie. Jeżeli Sejuani zdobywa poplecznikσw z taką łatwością, Freljord pod jej rządami może zagrozić . Czy plemię Ashe jest zagrożone?Wyprawa do Freljord II: Zimowy Szpon Aktualizacja bohatera right|275px Sejuani przygotowuje się do bitwy, z niecierpliwością wyczekując nieuchronnego konfliktu kiełkującego we Freljordzie. Mamy dla niej mnóstwo zmian, w tym ulepszoną grafikę, nową mechanikę gry, oraz pogłębioną historię.Przerabiamy bohatera: Sejuani, Furia Zimy Grafika: Zmysłowy wygląd oraz lekka broń za nic nie pasowały do dominującej, mroźnej wojowniczki. Obecny projekt ciężko uzbrojonej wojowniczki dosiadającej lepiej zgrywa się z konceptem bohaterki. Jest potężna, zdolna podbić Freljord i powieść Zimowy Szpon do zwycięstwa. Jeśli chcieliśmy, by wyglądała zatrważająco, musieliśmy sprawić, by jej dziki wierzchowiec, Bristle, nie pozostawał w tyle. Dodaliśmy mu objętości i potęgi i zaktualizowaliśmy animację Arktycznego Natarcia tak, by pokazać, jak wyrzuca pierzchających wrogów w powietrze. Tak jak w przypadkach ponownego wypuszczenia i , ci, którzy już odblokowali Sejuani otrzymają darmową skórkę opartą o tradycyjny wygląd . center|500px Gra: Aby spełnić obietnicę o szarżującej barbarzyńskiej wojowniczce, musieliśmy zwiększyć użyteczność jej umiejętności, pozwalając jej stać się mocnym, obronnym inicjatorem. Dzięki potężnej umiejętności biernej, generującej pancerz, efektywnemu podrzucaniu, obrażeniom obszarowym i spowolnieniu połączonym z podrasowaną wersją Lodowcowego Więzienia, Furia Zimy jest teraz jeszcze zacieklejsza. Umiejętności: *'' – Zadając przeciwnikowi obrażenia od umiejętności lub podstawowe obrażenia Sejuani zyskuje pancerz, a efekt spowolnienia na Sejuani redukuje się. Jeśli ma ona już na sobie Lodową Zbroję, czas jej trwania przedłuża się.'' *'' – Bristle szarżuje naprzód, wyrzucając wrogów w powietrze i zadając obrażenia magiczne. Szarża kończy się po wyrzuceniu wrogiego bohatera w powietrze.'' *'' – Następny podstawowy atak Sejuani zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia wybranemu celowi i pobliskim wrogom. Potem wojowniczka zaczyna wymachiwać swoim kiścieniem, przez jakiś czas zadając magiczne obrażenia. Jeśli umiejętność zostanie użyta ponownie, Sejuani natychmiast zacznie wymachiwać kiścieniem.'' *'' '' **''Bierne: Umiejętności i podstawowe ataki zaznaczają wrogów Mrozem.'' **''Użycie: Przeciwnicy tknięci Mrozem otrzymują obrażenia magiczne i są spowolnieni.'' *'' – Sejuani rzuca wykutą z lodu bolę. Jeśli trafi przeciwnika, rozpryskuje się, ogłuszając go i pobliskich wrogów. Jeśli bola osiągnie maksymalny zasięg, rozpryśnie się spowalniając przeciwników. Wszyscy wrogowie w zasięgu rozprysku otrzymują obrażenia magiczne.'' W dżungli: W dżungli Sejuani nadal pozostaje maszyną KT na wierzchowcu. We wczesnym etapie gry Lodowa Zbroja pozwala jej zachować wysoki poziom zdrowia, podczas gdy Sejuani przedziera się przez obozy pustosząc je Kiścieniem Północnych Wiatrów. Kombinacja Odmrożenia i dobrze wyliczonego Arktycznego Natarcia z zaskoczenia może szybko powalić wroga i wystawić na zabójstwo. Gdy już zastosuje Lodowcowe Więzienie, dodatkowa moc ogłuszania sprawi, że gankowanie w wykonaniu Sejuani będzie jeszcze bardziej zabójcze. Środkowa faza gry: Zbliżając się do środkowej fazy gry, Sejuani staje się doskonałym bohaterem „rozwidlonego natarcia”, siejąc pomór w alei Kiścieniem Północnych Wiatrów, a potem używając kombinacji pozostałych umiejętności, aby unikać wrogich ataków znienacka. Cały arsenał umiejętności kontroli tłumu sprawia, że gonienie jej, lub bycie gonionym przez nią staje się przerażającą perspektywą dla przeciwników. Pancerz z umiejętności biernej pozwala Sejuani przedzierać się przez pierwszą linię pomniejszych wrogów, wiedząc, że jej towarzysze z drużyny mogą wybierać cele bez pośpiechu. Późna faza gry i walki drużynowe: center|500px Jako jedna z najbardziej potężnych inicjatorek w League of Legends, Sejuani może użyć Lodowcowego Więzienia, by wymusić walkę w pobliżu celu, lub ścigać uciekających wrogów Arktycznym Natarciem. Jako źródło potężnych obrażeń magicznych, Sejuani sprawdza się doskonale jako obrońca i uzupełnia front pełny masywnych bohaterów OoA. Jej szarża może przerwać ładującą się superumiejętność, lub zasiać chaos na pozycjach wrogiej drużyny. Jednocześnie będzie pochłaniać ogromne ilości obrażeń i chronić pomniejszych członków drużyny poprzez zmuszanie przeciwników do wejścia z nią w walkę dzięki wyjątkowym umiejętnościom kontroli tłumu. Stare umiejętności Druga wersja= premii do pancerza|AR}} i % odporności na efekty spowalniające ruch na 2 sekundy. Dalsze ataki przedłużają czas trwania premii o 2 sekundy do maksymalnie 8 sekund. | Poziomy = }} i . | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = : Następny podstawowy atak Sejuani zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne równe wybranemu celowi i pobliskim wrogom. | Opis 2 = Potem wojowniczka zaczyna wymachiwać swoim kiścieniem przez 4 sekundy, zadając obrażenia magiczne równe wszystkim wrogom w obszarze działania. Jeśli umiejętność zostanie użyta ponownie, Sejuani natychmiast zacznie wymachiwać kiścieniem. 700 | Poziomy = % maksymalnego zdrowia celu)}} | Poziomy 2 = % maksymalnego zdrowia)}} % maksymalnego zdrowia)}} }} sek. | Koszt = 55 many | Opis = : Umiejętności i ataki podstawowe Sejuani oznaczają trafionych wrogów 20px|link= Mrozem na 4 sekundy. Podczas gdy wrogowie są naznaczeni Mrozem, Sejuani może aktywować Odmrożenie. | Opis 2 = : Sejuani usuwa Mróz z oznaczonych wrogów, zadając im obrażenia magiczne i spowalniając ich na 1.5 sekundy. 1000 | Poziomy = | Poziomy 2 = % }} , ale Odmrożenie jest uznawane za efekt kontroli tłumu i może zostać usunięty. * Odmrożenie nie może zostać nałożone na wrogi cel dotknięty efektem Odmrożenia do momentu sekund po zakończeniu efektu. | Film = }} |-| Pierwsza wersja= (patrz niżej). | Poziomy = }} wywołuje wokół siebie lodową burzę, która zadaje magiczne obrażenia wszystkim wrogom wokół Furii Zimy. Umiejętność ta zadaje dodatkowe 50% obrażeń gdy dotyka wrogów spowolnionych przez 20px|link= Mróz lub . | Poziomy = }} zużywa efekt 20px|link= Mrozu oddziałujący na pobliskich przeciwników, by zadać im magiczne obrażenia i Spowolnić ich dużo potężniej na 3 sekundy. | Poziomy = }} rzuca we wskazaną stronę bolą z magicznego lodu. Bola zatrzymuje się i eksploduje przy osiągnięciu maksymalnego zasięgu lub uderzeniu we wrogiego Bohatera. Eksplozja zadaje obrażenia magiczne wszystkim wrogom w pobliżu i Ogłuszając ich na sekundę. Bohater, w którego bola uderzyła zostaje oszołomiony na dwie sekundy. | Poziomy = }} Obrazy Sejuani promo.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sejuani 1 (w wykonaniu Eduardo Gonzalez) Sejuani ConceptArt1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sejuani 2 (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Sejuani ConceptArt2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sejuani 3 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Classic_Sejuani_concept_art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sejuani 4 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Sejuani OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Sejuani Sejuani_Tradicional_Bristle_concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Bristle (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Sejuani Sabretusk.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Szablokłowej Sejuani (w wykonaniu Davida Kegga) Sejuani Sabretusk Boar.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Bristle na skórce Szablokłowa Sejuani (w wykonaniu Davida Kegga) Sejuani_Darkrider_concept_(Death_knight).jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Śmiercionośnej Amazonki Sejuani 1 (w wykonaniu Davida Kegga) Sejuani Darkrider.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Śmiercionośnej Amazonki Sejuani 2 (w wykonaniu Davida Kegga) Sejuani Darksider concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Śmiercionośnej Amazonki Sejuani 3 (w wykonaniu Davida Kegga) Sejuani Darkrider Boar.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Bristle ze skórki Śmiercionośna Amazonka Sejuani Sejuani Classic.jpg|Model Tradycyjnej Sejuani Sejuani_model.jpg|Model Sejuani (w wykonaniu Hectora Morana) Sejuani_model_3D.jpg|Model 3D Sejuani (w wykonaniu Hectora Morana) Sejuani_Queen_concept.jpg|Model Królowej Sejuani (zawieszona skórka) w wykonaniu Hectora Morana Sejuani_Queen_concept_3D.jpg|Model 3D Królowej Sejuani (zawieszona skórka) w wykonaniu Hectora Morana Sejuani VU concept 1.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji wizualnej Sejuani 1 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Sejuani VU concept 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji wizualnej Sejuani 2 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Sejuani Poro Rider concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sejuani Jeźdzca Poro 1 (w wykonaniu Ryomy Tazi) Sejuani Poro Rider concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sejuani Jeźdzca Poro 2 (w wykonaniu Ryomy Tazi) Beast_hunter_sejuani.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sejuani Łowczyni Potworów Stare ikony umiejętności Seju stare Q.png|Q ( ) Seju stare W użycie.png|W ( , drugie użycie) Seju stare E.jpg|E ( , pierwsza wersja) Seju drugie E.png|E ( , druga wersja bez możliwości użycia) Seju drugie E użycie.png|E ( , druga wersja) Seju stare R.jpg|R ( ) en:Sejuani/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów